Yelling and Pleasure
by Biffy Slayer
Summary: Nico and Percy are arguing, and then things start to heat up. THIS IS SMUT! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE TO READ SMUT, OR CAN'T HANDLE IT PLEASE DON'T READ! Leave a review telling me how I did and what I can to do fix it in the future! One-shot.


**Okay, so, I decided that since it is 2 in the morning, and that that is the best time to make writing decisions, I am going to write smut. Yepp, just pure smut. Fair warning, I am a teenage girl who has never had sex in her life…So yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON. PERCY JACKSON AND HIS UNIVERSE BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN! **

* * *

It started with an argument. Both boys were yelling about one thing or another, and neither could remember what started the shouting. They just yelled to relieve the frustration and fear that both had been through in the past years.

Breathing was heavy, and their voices only rose. Thank the gods Leo had made the rooms on the Argo II soundproof, or else they would've woken up anyone and everyone who was asleep by now.

But suddenly, it was silent. Neither Percy nor Nico knew what the other had been saying. Neither cared. Sea-green met dark chocolate brown and it was calm, but only for a second. Then, hands went to the other male as their lips smashed together.

They both knew it was wrong. Percy had a fucking girlfriend for crying out loud! Sure, Nico had been wanting this moment to happen for a while now, but not like this! However, their already heated kiss became more passionate, deeper, than either would care to admit.

When this was all over, both were sure to regret it, at least for Annabeth's sake; but at the moment, neither cared.

Nico gripped Percy's hair as he tried to pull the older boy closer to him. Percy moaned into Nico's mouth. Smirking into the kiss, Nico tugged the sea demigod's hair again, causing the boy to tip his back in a loud moan of pleasure and pain.

Taking the chance, Nico attacked Percy's neck. The golden skin below his lips felt hot and Nico was loving every spot of it.

As his neck was being abused by the younger male, Percy grabbed Nico by the ass and picked him up; carrying him to the full sized bed in the room. As he neared the bed, the son of Poseidon turned around and let his legs hit the bed, causing both boys to fall semi-gracefully onto it.

Nico quickly recovered from the fall as he straddled the taller demigod and continued his work on his neck. After sucking, licking, and a little biting, Percy had become to owner to a few new spots on his neck. While Nico admired his work, Percy surprised the younger boy by flipping them over, causing Nico to lay under the sea-green eyed male.

Percy kissed Nico again, his tongue entering the younger boy's willing mouth. Smirking to himself, Percy decided to remember that little fact later. Now, however, all he wanted to do was get Nico's shirt off his small frame.

Grabbing the hem of the oversized shirt, Percy raised the son of Hades' shirt higher up his body, until they had to disconnect their mouths from each other to take it off. Once the shirt was off, Percy attached his lips to Nico's right nipple, as his hand reached for the other.

Nico gasped as the most delicious noise Percy had ever heard came to his ears. Nico arched his back, and Percy knew he had to get that noise out of Nico again. He set to work sucking on Nico's nipple, his tongue flicking and rolling around the small bud as his hand twisted and pulled on the other one.

Gasps and moans fell out of the son of Hades' mouth as Percy continued. Then, Percy slightly bit down on the already abused nipple and Nico gripped Percy's hair as the pain mixed with the pleasure. Nico jerked his hips up, and the action cause Percy to bite down harder on Nico as his own pleasure coursed through his body.

Nico couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Percy's shirt and yanked it up over his head. The younger boy rubbed his hands all over the rock hard abs of the son of Poseidon. Those long years of quests and training really did help the older male, and Nico was enjoying them immensely.

Nico pushed on Percy's chest, causing him to fall back on the bed, while Nico took up his spot by Percy's crotch. With trembling hands, Nico managed to unbutton and unzip Percy's pants, and Percy lifted his hips to allow the younger boy to get them off. After the pants came the underwear and once that was gone, nothing was between Nico and Percy's 7 inch dick.

Nico grabbed Percy's member with one hand and begun to stroke it, while his other hand fondled Percy's balls. Nico never did anything like this before, but hopefully he was doing it right.

His question was answered when Percy moaned loudly, his hips lifting involuntarily off the bed as pleasure coursed through his body. Nico continued what he was doing, fondling with one hand, stroking with the other. His strokes varied in speed. Sometimes going slow, then speeding up for a few seconds before slowing down again. He twisted his hand around Percy's dick finding that it caused Percy to moan each and every time Nico did it.

Curiously, Nico licked the tip of the member, and saw as Percy reached his hands for Nico's head. As fingers tangled themselves in his shaggy hair, Nico took Percy's tip into his mouth. The pre-cum that was beginning to leak out of Percy's dick hit Nico's tongue. It was salty, yet had a certain sweet flavor that Nico couldn't quite place.

Nico took more and more of Percy into his mouth. Soon, Nico could feel Percy's dick touch the back of his throat, causing him to choke. But eventually, Nico's throat relaxed and Nico didn't have to worry about choking.

Percy was almost coming undone. He had Nico doing wondrous things with his mouth, and he knew that if Nico didn't stop now, he was going to blow his load.

Lifting the son of Hades' head up off his dick, Percy made Nico lay down as Percy took off his pants and underwear. Putting Nico's legs over his shoulders, Percy licked Nico's asshole. Immediately, Nico groaned out Percy's name, causing Percy to thrust his tongue in and out of Nico. Because of the lack of lube, Percy knew this would be the only way to help Nico not be in pain.

As he continued licking, Percy put two of his own fingers next to Nico's face and told him one thing.

"Lick"

Nico did so, his mouth latching onto the fingers in front of him, getting them as wet as possible.

Percy pulled his fingers back and slowly stuck one into Nico's anus. It was warm and tight and Percy's dick twitched in excitement at the thought on thrusting into it. Nico, however, was slightly uncomfortable. It was weird to have something up his ass, but as Percy began to thrust the finger in and out of Nico, he found that it was actually enjoyable.

When he decided that Nico was good, Percy stuck his other finger in Nico's ass, and begun to scissor them as he stretched Nico out. Nico felt a slight burn of pain as Percy began to scissor his fingers, but his ass soon adapted to the foreign feeling.

Nico continued to moan and groan and Percy couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his fingers out and lined up his dick with Nico's ass. As he pushed into the warm and tight cavern, the son of Poseidon kissed the younger boy below him, hoping to distract him from the pain.

It didn't really work as Nico's entire body tensed up at the intrusion. Pain was rippling through his body and he was sure that his ass was tearing apart. Nico gripped Percy's shoulders and sunk his nails into the older boy's back as he tried to get used to the feeling.

Once Percy was completely inside Nico, he stopped and let Nico try to relax. He could feel his back hurt by Nico's nails, but couldn't seem to care. All that was on his mind was Nico, Nico, NICO.

Finally, Nico lifted his hips some, telling Percy with his body that he could move. And move Percy did. The son of Poseidon began to thrust into the smaller boy below him, taking in every moan and gasp of Percy's name that fell out of the younger boy's mouth.

Groaning, Percy attached his lips to Nico's neck and sucked right under his ear.

Seeing stars, Nico felt his whole body tense up and then he came all over both himself and Percy. Pleasure coursed through him as this happened, and the way Percy was beginning to tense up, he was not far behind.

As Nico came, Percy could feel the already tight hole get tighter and he sped up in thrusting until finally, pleasure coursed through him and he came into Nico's hole, moaning Nico's name, allowing his ass to milk him of every drop of his cum.

Percy collapsed beside Nico, and both on them passed out from exhaustion. Both were sure to be awkward in the morning, and the following days, but neither would truly regret the actions they took.

* * *

**Soo yeah. My first real attempt at smut. I have never actually written a full story like this so please leave a review and let me know how I did and how I can fix things to make it better! Thanks!**

**-Biffy Slayer**


End file.
